1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying device, a method of controlling the conveying device, and a recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prevent oblique movement of a sheet in a recording device (e.g., printer), a sheet transport device transports the sheet by abutting an edge of the sheet against a stationary roller and, then, by rotating the roller.
A recording device has a structure in which two rollers for transporting a sheet are driven by one motor (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-332135). In this structure, a plurality of transmitting units for transmitting driving force of the motor to the rollers are provided.
However, such transmitting units generate undesired torque, such as backlash. For example, torque is generated due to backlash between the rollers connected to each other by gear trains, springiness of a timing belt, or a flexing force in a sheet that is transported.
Undesired torque that is generated in such a transport system may cause unintended rotation of the rollers. Therefore, even if a sheet is transported by a predetermined transportation amount, the position of the sheet may become shifted due to the undesired torque.